S I G U I E N D O T E
by rei-00
Summary: capítulo 8 y 9 completo... (es que el 8 lo había subido incompleto la última vez)
1. capítulo 1

"**S I G U I E N D O T E"**

**-Capítulo uno-**

Un ruido seco surcó los calabozos de Hogwarts, mientras tres voces se alzaron como un murmullo ronco y afectado, disipándose en pasos alterados, hasta quedar todo suspendido en un horrible silencio... Luego, un gemido aullante, muy quedo, muy silencioso.

Hasta que amaneció.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras sentía un dolor agudo cruzar gran parte de su cuerpo. Contuvo un sollozo. Se sentó, apoyando su débil espalda contra la pared, sirviéndose de ella como soporte. Observó algunos metros más allá su varita hecha trizas, dispersos todos los pedazos perfectamente barnizados. Frunció su ceño, invadiéndose de imágenes de la noche anterior, de su actual dolor, de los moretones que se le iban formando en sus brazos y piernas, en sus costillas medias trituradas. Un moretón partiéndole la piel lustrosa de su mejilla izquierda.

Frotó sus manos, siendo consciente, de pronto, del frío que cubría el pálido amanecer. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndolo morder con furia ciega sus labios.

No iba a llorar, aunque se sintiera impotente y humillado.

No lloraría.

No lloraría, aunque las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos con violenta fluidez, humedeciendo su rostro, haciendo aún más derrotada la mueca de su rostro.

Abrazó sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza entre el hueco que se formó allí. Sólo ahí –protegido bajo el abrazo de su cuerpo- pudo sollozar, medio atragantado, aunque muy bajo.

--Tal vez si nos propasamos—

Dos cabezas masculinas se alzaron con miradas desconcertadas, para luego pasar a una de indignación.

--¡¿Qué dices, Hermione?! – Chilló la voz ronca de Ron, mientras enrojecía su rostro pecoso y pálido – Se lo merecía, el muy hijo de puta-

Una sonrisa de complicidad adornó la cara de Harry, mientras miraba a Hermione con desaprobación, inclinándose hacia ella para bajar el tono de su voz, haciéndose un susurro siseante.

--Esta vez EL se sobrepasó... No lo olvides –

Ron asintió, remarcando la sonrisa triunfal que mantenía desde que había despertado. Pues por la noche, tras dejar el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el gélido suelo, le había atravesado una punzada de remordimiento.

Pero ahora, sabía que nunca más habría de esas mordaces burlas, ni de sus sucias miradas, ni de sus ataques bajos.

Hermione endureció su mirada, hasta hacer del castaño de sus ojos un color oscuro y opaco.

--Yo sé que disfrutamos de lo que hicimos, pero... - Su voz bajó, a lo que Ron y Harry se miraron, impacientes- Si Dumbledore se llega a enterar, es muy probable que nos suspendan... O lo que es peor – El brillo volvió a sus ojos, para hacerlos peligrosos y asustados- Que nos expulsen-.

Ron tragó seco en su garganta. ¡Claro que no habían pensado antes en Dumbledore, ni en las jodidas normas escolares!, la satisfacción de verlo retorciéndose y gritando había sido tal que no habían pensado en consecuencias. De pronto, la voz de Harry lo hizo voltearse a verlo.

--Ay, Hermione, tú sabes que es un maldito cobarde. Si lo amenazamos con una repetición de lo de anoche, seguro su linda boquita guarda silencio—Sentenció con sus ojos brillando en odio profundo.

Ron sonrió, ruborizando sus mejillas, mientras miraba a Hermione en busca de su aprobación. Ella sólo asintió reticentemente, con una débil sonrisa.

Su cuerpo se tambaleaba a cada paso, mientras se apoyaba en la pared para servirse de soporte. El suave calor de la mañana lo envolvía, haciendo más ardorosas las fisuras de su cuerpo, junto con la de su mejilla, que ahora cubría su piel en un tono negro. Jadeó un poco, descansando de la ligera caminata para llegar a su cuarto. Entró en él casi tropezando, llegando a penas hasta su cama alta y con doseles plateados y serpientes verdosas, enroscadas.

Ni la sofisticada y pulcra decoración de su cuarto le servía de consuelo al dolor de su cuerpo.

Al dolor de la humillación.

Al dolor craneal ideando macabros planes de venganza y odio.

Pero sabía que no se vengaría. No, claro que no lo haría. Había algo que lo impulsaba a morderse su lengua y sollozar inaudible en su resignación. Había algo que ni un Malfoy podía desconocer: Se lo merecía.

Se había extralimitado y había sufrido las consecuencias.

Hundió su boca en la almohada, aspirando el olor a su derrota. Aspirando el olor dulce de su sangre y sus moretones deformando con cruel sutileza la delicada perfilación de sus rasgos.

Evadió sin éxito la imagen de la noche anterior, con esos tres pateándolo, inmovilizándolo, insultándolo y escupiendo sus escasos hechizos que lo partieron a movimientos débiles, temblando frágil en sus gritos apagados. La sonrisa maniaca de Potter y el odio calculado de Granger. Los ojos verdes crispados, luciendo alucinados en su maldad. Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia, alzando sus hechizos sin contemplación, de forma letal.

Y Weasley.

Ah, sus facciones vacías estaban surcadas en odio, remordimiento y cierto recogimiento similar a la de la curiosidad morbosa. Su rubor sobre las pecas y su gesto delicioso al morderse su labio inferior, mientras lo pateaba quedamente en su estómago, impidiéndole seguir con su observación.

Si Potter y Granger desataron su furia en hechizos e insultos agudos y cáusticos, Weasley sólo lo miraba, sin sonrisa, sin ojos brillantes. Sólo con curiosidad. Sólo con odio. Sólo con el arrepentimiento haciendo más placentero su desquite.

Weasley era bajo, vulgar, burdo, por eso, tal vez, simplemente lo pateó, haciendo de sus costillas un chirrido enfermizo e insoportable, sobrepasándole el umbral del dolor y de la conciencia, adormeciéndolo en medio de su sangre y de su odio humillado.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo como el respiro volvía a sus pulmones, como una extraña fuerza resurgía leve desde sus manos, haciéndolo tomar el espejo de mano que guardaba sobre su lujoso velador. Lo cogió entre sus dedos pálidos, trémulos tras los golpes, para contemplar su reflejo estampado en colores pálidos y abrumados, trizando su imagen bella a una detestable y débil.

Su imagen mostrándole algunos cortes en su pómulo derecho, otro en su mejilla izquierda, un moretón cubriendo su mentón afilado. Sólo su nariz y sus labios pequeños estaban intactos, con su piel reluciente. Sus ojos brillaban en medio de las ojeras ensombreciendo más el contraste de los golpes y su lechosa piel.

Entrecerró sus ojos, notando que, en realidad, más allá de los golpes, su rostro seguía intacto en belleza, en aquella delicada distribución de sus rasgos pequeños y aristocráticos. Los hijos de perra habían sido cuidadosos.

Suspiró resignado, decidiendo ignorar a ese trío por algún tiempo. Sí, trasladar el odio a la indiferencia. Sólo se dedicaría a observarlos desde la distancia, estudiando sus pasos.

Los pasos de ellos tres... Sííí, los de EL.

Contemplar sus expresiones vacías y sus toscos ademanes.

Observarlo y comprobar de dónde surgía aquella inexplicable obsesión.

Obsesión hacia sus manos ásperas, sus labios rojos y sus ojos vulgares. Obsesión hacia lo burdo que se representaba, a lo asquerosamente común que lucía y lograba turbar tanto.

Obsesión bordeando el límite oscuro de la fascinación.

Fascinación sin nombre. Ilegible. Y lo estaba comenzando a asustar.

Repasó nuevamente los puestos alineados de Slytherin durante el desayuno, notando como un asiento estaba vacío al medio, encerrado entre las figuras guturales de Crabbe y Goyle. No había duda, Malfoy no iría desayunar. Algo se le removió en el estómago, mientras volvía a fijar su vista en Harry y Hermione, alternadamente.

Sí, tal vez si se habían propasado, como dijo Hermione. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien mientras lo vieron retorcerse bajo sus gritos gráciles?. Y el remordimiento, ¿no era acaso señal de medición en los actos?.

No era la primera agresión física que le propinaban, pero si la primera vez que no iba a desayunar, sin su postura erguida y su sonrisa torciendo sus labios afilados.

Estudio la expresión de Harry, para comprobar si bajo su sonrisa satisfecha había algún rastro de mudo arrepentimiento. Pero no halló nada. Ni siquiera su sonrisa mostraba un aire triunfal. Sonreía como siempre, entre inocente y alegre. Para él no había sido un hito el golpe que le dieron a Malfoy. Ni siquiera le extrañaba que no estuviese desayunando con ellos, en medio de sus heridas y sus moretones haciendo más agrio el sabor de su pequeña victoria.

No entendía su repentina preocupación. ¡Dios, ni siquiera Hermione estaba tan alterada como él!. Sí, Hermione estaba callada y quieta bebiendo su café con leche, mirando a sus compañeros hablar con cierto recelo en sus conversaciones idiotas.

--¿Qué te pasa, Ron?—La voz de Harry siempre era cálida, por eso, tal vez, ayer se había paralizado al oírla tan helada y amenazante.

Se detuvo en sus ojos verdes, siempre brillantes y le sonrió negando con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto fingido de despreocupación. No, claro que no le diría que estaba arrepentido y preocupado por Malfoy.

Por supuesto que guardaría su deseo de nunca haberlo pateado con un golpe seco en sus costillas delgadas, para ver, en ese infinito instante, como iban cerrándose sus ojos grises.

No se lo diría porque no lo entendería.

Ni él mismo lo hacía.

No le cabía el hecho de haber visto un chispazo de sutil belleza en los ojos apagándose de Malfoy, mientras intentaba inútilmente nunca haberlo golpeado.

Sí, aunque fuese incomprensible – más para él mismo que lo odiaba más que nada- lo había contemplado con cierto deseo apartado, surgido tenue desde un rincón de su mente, representando la figura de Malfoy como lo que era en ese momento: Un chico frágil y retorciéndose en dolor, ahogando sus gritos para conservar en algo su orgullo.

Malfoy hermoso y retorcido. Malfoy odiado.

Malfoy odiado.

Malfoy hermoso... Y odiado.

Claro... ¿Cómo se lo haría entender a Harry si ni el mismo podía?

Y sintió, en un lugar apagado de su mente, la fibra de su estómago hundirse en un vértigo paralizante, haciéndolo notar que su preocupación ahora iba entrelazada a la emoción del miedo.

Del miedo a esa imagen y de lo que podría llegar a revelar dentro suyo.

notas: Bueno, aquel es el primer capitulo... creo que es bastante obvia la pareja. Aunque no me rehúso – ni descarto- la posibilidad de meter por ahí algo de harry /ron o harry/draco, dependiendo de sus sugerencias o del desenvolvimiento de la historia.

Espero sus reviews.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Capítulo Dos

_**/"My body's a temple  
**_

_**But nothing is simple  
**_

_**Silence is golden  
**_

_**I have been broken  
**_

_**Something was stolen  
**_

_**Safe in my own skin"/**_

Su delgadísimo cuerpo entro al aula de pociones, llevando entre sus manos algunos ingredientes para la clase. Su cabeza iba erguida, con sus ojos medios asomados bajo su flequillo por primera vez despeinado. La clase volteó a verlo, abriéndose los ojos de todos al contemplarlo con algunos moretones ensuciando su piel pálida. Le sonrió a los de su casa, para asentirle a Snape a modo de disculpa por haber llegado tarde.

Se ubicó en unos asientos de atrás, al lado de Pansy Parkinson, quien le sonrió estúpidamente, acomodándole sus útiles.

Sus ojos se vieron rápidamente clavados en Snape y sus leves movimientos al hablar, suavizando la expresión de su rostro rígido al pensar en la elegancia del hombro, propia de los de Slytherin. Aquella idea lo hizo reír mudamente.

Sabía que el trío de oro estaba en la tercera fila, sentados juntos. Sabía, también, que Weasley lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, queriendo pasar desapercibido vanamente. Sabía, además, que ni la sangra sucia ni Potter se dignarían a voltear sus rostros para verificar su condición.

Hubiese agradecido el gesto de humana –y mínima- preocupación del pobretón, sino no fuera porque lo odiaba.

Aún así, le complacía estar causándole un sonrojo de remordimiento en su piel pálida, aquello le otorgaba cierto poder. Sí, cierto poder similar al de venganza. Venganza, que por cierto, se había resignado a no dar y que moriría por poder otorgarla de algún modo.

Ah, vengarse de Potter. De Granger... De Weasley.

Concretar su odio más allá de los insultos, más allá de los golpes que ahora surcaban su piel, tiñéndola en moretones azulinos y negruscos, en un dolor sordo y humillante.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando, sin quererlo, su mirada se posó sobre la de Weasley, quien la retiró con nerviosismo ruborizado y torpe.

/Sí, vamos a ver Weasley, pobretón de mierda, como te quiebro sin siquiera tocarte.../

Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa cruel adornó sus labios torcidos hacia la perversión.

El chirrido de la puerta oxidada del aula de pociones lo hizo temblar, quieto sobre su puesto, dejando su cabeza rígida al sonido de la puerta al abrirse, al sonido de esos pasos inaudibles. Sí, había llegado.

Su ausencia en el desayuno, al parecer, no había significado nada. Aquello le hizo bajar de súbito el nervio de su estómago en alivio. Alivio que sólo se mantuvo hasta que volteó a verlo.

Algunos moretones en su rostro. Su modo débil de moverse. Su cabello extrañamente despeinado. La frialdad de sus gestos amortiguada en un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Su manera perfecta de ignorarlos, fijando su mirada en Snape.

A su lado, sintió a Hermione tensarse en su inamovible postura. La miró con curiosidad, fijándose en sus ojos castaños, de pronto, endurecidos y nerviosos. Claro, ella estaba preocupada, no por Malfoy, sino por ella misma. Harry, en cambio, ni siquiera pareció notar la llegada de Malfoy o, al meno, disimuló una perfecta indiferencia.

Bufó inaudible, volviendo su mirada quieta de soslayo hacia Malfoy, concentrándose en su postura grácil, ausente en la clase.

Ese no era el mismo chico que ayer se debatía en débiles espasmos cuando recibía los golpes, los hechizos haciéndose prohibidos al estrellarse contra su cuerpo delgado, magullando su piel y sus gritos a suaves maullidos sofocados.

No era el mismo del orgullo enterrado y sangrante.

No era el que recibió su propia patada contra sus costillas y el horrible sonido llegándole como un sonido ensordecedoramente horrible. No era el mismo que vio inconsciente, despejando sus fríos ojos grises hasta la indefensión.

Oh, claro que no era el mismo chico indefenso y hermoso /Y odiado/ desparramado en el suelo. No, aquel no era el mismo odio.

Sus pensamientos parecieron nublarse pasmosamente al encontrarse su mirada, de improviso, con aquella plateada. Su corazón se detuvo, para sentir de inmediato aquel rubor inoportuno cubrir sus mejillas pecosas, haciendo más evidente /más patético/ aún su extraña preocupación.

Volteó su rostro con abrupta torpeza, ignorando aquella retorcida sonrisa que sólo iba dirigida a él.

Sus pasos se deslizaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts con inusual prisa, sus ojos fijos por las aulas aparentemente vacías, alerta hacia los movimientos de los demás alumnos. Iba solo, por eso, tal vez el nerviosismo. No contar con Crabbe ni con Goyle luego del ataque, no era lo más apropiado.

Cuando dobló en una esquina, olvidando, de algún modo, su absurdo temor, notó las tres figuras de Potter, Granger y Weasley cercándolo, encarándolo desde el frente.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo, ensanchando sus pupilas, haciendo un contraste delicioso de sus irises grises con el brillo asustado de negro de las pupilas.

Harry sonrió, complacido ante la repentina muestra de temor despedido por el Slytherin, avanzando un paso con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su delgado pecho. La sangre sucia se mantuvo cauta en su posición, su mano derecha alerta en su varita. Weasley, por su parte, estaba mordiéndose sus labios, rehuyendo,a ratos, su mirada de su cuerpo. Sus manos desnudas.

--Hola, Malfoy – Trinó la voz de Potter, demasiado entonada para su gusto- Veo que te estás recuperando-

Dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, su postura erguida pareció cobrar coraje al empinar su barbilla afilada hacia el rostro de Potter, encarándolo desde su posición en desventaja.

Harry rió, mientras que Ron abría un poco más sus ojos pendientes, moviéndolos de su a migo a Malfoy, intercaladamente. Hermione mantenía un pulcro silencio, calculando los siguientes pasos.

--Voy a tomar eso como un sí – susurró ya cerca de la piel de su cuello, dirigiéndose como un suave cosquilleo hasta su oreja.

Tembló imperceptible, con la furia entorpeciéndole la impasibilidad de su expresión.

--¿Qué mierda quieren?—arrastró las palabras con cierto cansancio fingido, entrecerrando sus ojos oscurecidos.

Potter elevó sus manos, agitándolas en ademán de desaprobación; a lo que Draco reaccionó arrinconándose contra la pared, abriendo sus ojos en posición alerta.

--¿Asustado, Malfoy?- saboreó la voz de Harry, mientras encendía sus ojos verdes -¿Acaso nos tienes miedo?-

Draco apretó los dientes, sintiendo un nervio de su estómago abultarse en desagradable tensión, mientras volvía a su postura compuesta y airosa.

--Eso quisieran... - deslizó las palabras débilmente, provocando una nueva sonrisa en Potter.

De pronto, Ron avanzó hasta Harry, evitando con sus labios aún apretados, la mirada extrañada de Malfoy.

--Díselo rápido y vayámonos, Harry- su voz se oyó cansada, como acosada por algo.

Potter asintió, sonriendo dulcemente. Cuando volvió sus ojos a Malfoy, su sonrisa se borró, volviendo aquel brillo furibundo en su mirada.

--Escucha, Malfoy, una palabra de lo que sucedió ayer, y vas a tener una exclusiva repetición – siseó con sus labios muy cerca de los suyos.

Draco sólo lo quedó mirando fijamente, su expresión impávida y sus ojos apagados desde su posición inmóvil. Sus irises plateados volviéndose de un tono bordeando el negro con cruel velocidad.

Harry se impacientó, agarrándolo de su brazo delgado con súbita fuerza.

--¿Entendiste, hurón?- bajó peligrosamente el tono de su voz, hasta sonreír maníacamente ante su propio miedo desdibujado en furia.

Realizó un ágil movimiento, revolviéndose con frenética fuerza contra el firme agarre de Potter, para soltarse de aquellos dedos enterrados en la pulsante piel de su brazo. Sus ojos serenamente amenazantes, brillante en oscuro rencor, en un hambre incontenible de venganza.

/Cruel y sangrienta venganza... De cuerpos retorcidos... de miembros rotos... los de los tres... Sííí/

Se escabulló con sus pasos ligeros, realizando aquel sonido delicado de la furia gélida, cuando los planes se van entretejiendo con siniestra maldad.

Cuando oyeron los pasos de Malfoy ya lejos, Ron por fin pudo abandonar aquel respiro torturado en su garganta, aflorando como un sonido amorfo y silencioso. Contempló con expectación el rostro de Harry volteando al de ellos, para descubrir con desconcierto que sonreía limpiamente.

Su sonrisa de siempre, esa similar a las de los niños.

Hermione frunció su ceño, pero aún así calló, yéndose a su clase de Runas Antiguas.

Ron esperó.

Esperó la reacción de Harry, alguna de sus palabras de burla contra el Slytherin. Algún ácido sarcasmo. Veneno contra su repudiada imagen. Pero no llegó nada, sólo la caricia sutil de sus brazos al rodear sus hombros, para irse juntos, aplacando el odio con risas atontadas.

La figura de Malfoy desintegrándose de sus pensamientos, arrancada a medias para anidar en aquel lugar oscuro de su mente, para dar luces de su existencia durante la noche, cuando sus dedos trémulos acudían a desesperados tironeos de su sexo erguido en odio. En odio. En odio.

/Odio... odio... ¡odio!/

Sí, su imagen aplacada hasta la noche retorciendo sus gemidos solitarios. Asustados.

/No hay que desearlo. No a él/

Y en un acto reflejo, de cruel disimulo, le sonrió de vuelta a Harry, rodeando su cintura delgada con sus brazos, estrechándolo hacia el olvido.

notas: bien, ahí va el segundo capítulo, las parejas aún no están decididas (bueno, ron/draco va)... espero sus reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia, es bienvenida.

Por cierto, la canción del comienzo es "Silence is goleen" de Garbage.

Monchy: gracias por el review (el primero!). claro, Ron/draco dan mucho, por esto me decidí hacer este fics y salir un poco de los harry/draco (mi favorita), para variar algo. Bueno, sí, puede que involucre algo de harry/ron, pero aún no lo sé. Ojalá sigas leyendo. Besos!

Camilla Potter: hola!, como estás? Gracias por el comentario... bueno, por si quisieras saberlo, he publicado una historia (terminada ya) de hharry/draco ("péndulo") y un fred/george, un one-shot.... Si quieres leerlo, sería muy bueno. Ojalá sigas leyendo esta y agradezco tus impresiones. Besos!

Cathain: hola!, gracias por el review... bueno, no hay muchas que les arremete mucho esta pareja, a mi me gusta, aunque me supera el draco/harry. Bueno, yo aún no sé el rumbo en cuanto a las parejas del fics, así que puede que se mantenga como un ron/draco únicamente. Sólo espero terminar la historia con algún final no tan catastrófico. Bueno, espero continúes leyéndome. Besos.

Deftonsita: hola!... ah!, me alegra que te guste esta pareja. A decir verdad yo me he topado con pocos fics de ellos dos, creo que hay más en inglés, pero recién esta semana he empezado a aventurarme con la lectura en inglés, y como me di cuenta que el resultado no fue tan nefasto, espero continuar explorando más de est apareja. Con respecto a los maltratos, habrán algunos mal (algunos más mentales), pero van a ir turnándose (jo). Besos y epsero que sigas leyendo.

Anny pervet snape: hola!... bueno, yo también espero terminar bien con la historia, es decir, se lo merecen luego de los otros fics (jE), pero durante el desarrollo va a ver mucho angst (bueno, ya sabes...). Gracias por leerme y por que te agraden mis historias. Besos!

(este review va por los dos ultimos fans! : ï  me costó dilucidar a qué te referías con "fans", pero luego supuse que era a fanfics... (por un momento creí en fans de fanático...). Gracias por el review, y búscate un nick...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**_/" It doesn't hurt me._**

_**  
Do you want to feel how it feels? **_

_**  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me? **_

_**  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making? **_

_**  
You, it's you and me."/**_

_**  
**_

Corrió por los pasillos de los calabozos de Slytherin con sus pasos agitándose desesperados. Sus mejillas iban enrojecidas por la humillación y la furia creciendo, así como sus ansias de venganza. Sus ojos llorosos, impotentes... Por segunda vez.

/¡Ese hijo de perra de Potter!/

Dobló en una esquina, dejándose caer estrepitosamente contra la pared, su espalda resbalando contra la muralla, hasta quedar sentado, su pequeño cuerpo delicado hecho un bulto en el gélido piso, mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus cabellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos, para luego tirarlos con abandono cruel.

Sus ojos brillaron desolados un momento, hasta que un suspiro escapó de su garganta, estrujándose al salir como un sonido apaciguador y suave. Luego, volvió su brillo apagado, frío de siempre.

Respiró hondamente, para incorporarse de un certero movimiento, haciendo a su capa bailar elegante. Sintió como el calor abandonaba sus mejillas, dejándolas nuevamente pálidas a la luz del día. Se dirigió hasta su cuarto, caminando con aquel andar distinguido que poseía, haciendo volver aquella calma fría con que elaboraba las cosas. El odio, después de todo, era firma de su apellido y eso, aunque le agotase, no lo olvidaba.

No así, luego de la humillación.

No después de sentir el rencor de manera legítima.

Su orgullo esperaría un poco más, para luego ensalzarlo de la única forma que conocía: con el destrozo... hacia _**Ellos**. _

Una impasible sonrisa se le formó en sus labios, para luego relamerlos con una risita gélida, entrando a su habitación en un ágil movimiento.

-........-..........-........-

/Vamos... Evítalo, no lo mires/

La voz atravesó rasposa a través de sus pensamientos, mientras erigía su mirada por sobre sus compañeros de casa, centrándola, de soslayo, por la mesa de las serpientes, escudriñando los asientos, revolviéndolos con sus ojos, hasta hallarlo sentado en la esquina, junto a Parkinson diciéndole algo en su oído, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa extraña.

Un vértigo se apoderó de su estómago, haciéndolo apartar el plato de avena de su puesto, dejando ambos codos sobre la mesa, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos presionando sus sienes con aquella torpeza exacerbada de sus modos.

/No.lo.mires/

Apretó sus párpados un momento, para luego erguir nuevamente su mirada, luciendo opaca desde lo claro de sus irises. Le sonrió a Hermione y bromeó algo con Seamus.

Harry, de pronto, se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados, sonriéndole en ademán de saludo. Las cosas parecían no cambiar: la amistad intacta y desenvolviéndose sin mayor novedad. El odio, incluso, seguía con sus piezas estáticas. El triunfo. La desaparición de las riñas. El diluirse de los insultos afilados. La ausencia hasta de las miradas ácidas.

Todo se mantenía intacto de acuerdo a sus planes... Los que había trazado Harry.

Inconscientemente, llevó sus ojos nuevamente a la figura pequeña de Malfoy, sintiéndolo distante, imperturbable, como si la enemistad nunca los hubiese atravesado. Sólo la indiferencia. El desentendimiento.

Como así lo sugirió, alguna vez, Hermione. Como así quiso que fuera Harry, mientras ideaban su plan de apartarlo, para luego involucrarlos a todos, con éxito.

/Oh, demonios/

Con cierto deleite encubrido en desgano, recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, ocupando un breve espacio de la mesa Slytherin, aunque marcando con su presencia todo el territorio. Los moretones iban abandonando su piel, reemplazados por suaves sonrojos, contrastando con la palidez.

Sí, ya casi no había vestigios de esa noche en que lo vio abultado y tembloroso, quejándose inaudibles por golpes y hechizos que no cesaban.

Volvía a ser el mismo.

Volvía a ser él y ahora le tocaba alejarse.

Y aquella sola idea le comenzaba a arder, desde algún lugar extraño, removido por la visión de Malfoy, metros más allá, apartándolo sin siquiera proponérselo.

-.........-.........-

El cosquilleo del aliento de Pansy era deliciosamente oportuno en su afán de apartar sus ojos de Weasley. Centró sus labios cerca del cuello blanco que se le ofrecía, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino, finamente delineado.

No había que negarlo, Parkinson era sumamente imbécil, pero era podidamente hermosa.

Le sonrió extrañamente, sabiendo aquel gesto captado por aquellos ojos celestes, estrechados ante la visión que le representaba. Lo sabía porque lo intuía, y aquello era suficiente para un Malfoy.

Cuando supo que la mirada ya no seguía puesta sobre él, se atrevió a rodar sus ojos por la mesa Gryffindor, notándolo enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos, su cabello rojo revuelto con descuido seductor. Gruñó mentalmente, sintiendo un nervio desintegrar al aparecer Potter, rodeando los hombros de Weasley con sus brazos.

Aquella simple imagen le bastó para abandonar la mirada y llevarla hacia sus manos empuñadas, contemplando como sus nudillos habían palidecido hasta lo indecible.

Y recordó.

Debía ignorar, silenciar de algún modo que resultase efectivo su fijación por Weasley. Para así, poder realizar sus planes de odio hacia Potter de mejor forma.

Debía hallar el modo de destrozar a Potter.

Así, su venganza sería saldada y su fijación inexplicable por Weasley, aniquilada.

Salió del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, mientras hacía danzar sus pasos hacia los pasillos, procurando pasar lo más cerca posible de la mesa de Gryffindor. Echó un fugaz vistazo, enarcando una ceja al notar el enrojecimiento de las pecosas mejillas de Weasley cuando lo vio pasar.

/Oh, perfecto/

-..........-...............-

Sí, lo había pensado todo el día. Aquella idea penándole incesante, logrando su desconcentración en todas las clases, adjudicándole un nuevo castigo en pociones y un reproche por parte de McGonagall. Pero lo había decidido.

Finalmente, se tragaría su orgullo y se disculparía con Malfoy.

Sin embargo, toda su resolución quedaba evaporada al verlo de pie frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos grises, su ceño fruncido con levedad, sus labios entrecerrados. Todo en él denotaba impasibilidad, como si ya hubiese olvidado lo sucedido.

Observó con su mirada trémula como Malfoy enarcaba finamente una ceja, para seguir con sus pasos en silencio, pasando por su lado, haciendo rozar con deliberada delicadeza su hombro contra su brazo.

Luego, lo sintió alejarse. Lo sintió muy lejos, aunque sólo hubiera avanzado unos pasos.

Sin pensarlo, giró su cuerpo con gran velocidad, llevando su mano hacia el brazo delgado de Malfoy, reteniéndolo. El Slytherin parpadeó, mientras sentía su cuerpo maniobrado hacia atrás, hasta casi estrellarse contra el de Weasley.

Sus ojos plateados lo buscaron, su mirada desconcertado, tornándose acaso asustada ante la figura más grande de Ron.

--Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy—Dijo por fin, su voz algo estrangulada, sonando patéticamente nerviosa.

Su mirada estaba fija en la de Malfoy, sintiéndolo tensarse ante su firme agarre. /Claro, él piensa que lo dañaré/

Deslizó sus ojos por las facciones delicadas del Slytherin, notando como un temblor imperceptible hacia bailar sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió algo similar al deseo golpearle parte de su estómago, subiendo vertiginoso por su garganta, hasta ahogarse en aquel miedo de saberse perdido en aquello prohibido.

/Negado/

Draco pareció percibirlo... Sí aquel brillo en los ojos, titilando.

Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, husmeando aún aquel gesto en Weasley, buscando alguna señal... Señal hacia su venganza... hacia la restauración de su orgullo.

Hasta que vio, doblando la esquina del pasillo, hacia ellos, la figura de Potter.

Sus ojos brillaron, fijos en él un momento, hasta que una sonrisa apareció, otorgándole una expresión perversamente deliciosa. Weasley parpadeó, sintiendo como los brazos de Malfoy se elevaban hacia su cuello, enredándose tras su nuca, enfriándolo con lo gélido de su piel.

/Sí, ya lo sé Potter, como hacerte tragar tu orgullo/

Un hormigueo rondó sus nervios. Aquel vértigo en sus pies, atravesando sus ojos al comprender lo cerca que estaban los labios de Malfoy de los suyos ahora entreabiertos, ansiándolo aún inconscientemente.

Aturdimiento y el sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos, haciéndolo gemir insonoro.

Mientras Draco miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Potter trastabillar.

Sonrió contra los labios de Weasley, degustando más de su sabor, sintiendo como unas manos iban rodeando su cintura, apretándolo contra aquel cuerpo.

**/" You don't want to hurt me,**

**  
But see how deep the bullet lies.**

**  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.**

**  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts"/  
**

**---....----**

**notas: **bien, aquí está el terecr capítulo. La canción es Running Up That Hill, de Kate Bush, aunque sugiero el cover realizado por placebo, pues funciona más en el fics.

Sugerencias, opiniones, lo que sea, ya saben, un review.

Anny pervert snape: hola! Gracias por el review... Creo que comparto tus gustos en cuanto a lo de harry activo y draco pasivo... Y con respecto a Ron, a decir verdad no tengo una imagen mental muy bien definida, pero en ningún caso es poco atractivo. Ron tiene su no-se-qué , a su modo más bien común. Y draco, bueno, me lo imagino lo más andrógino posible, aunque no me gusta delimitar muy bien el cómo es, para que los que lean tengan libertad de verlo como quieren (pues, por ejemplo, hasy muchos que el gusta con pelo largo, cosa que a mi no, pero no lo defino para que lo vean como gusten). espero sigas leyendo, besos y gracias! (aún no defino las parejas)

Camilla Potter: hola! Gracias por el revie y felicitaciones por el fics que hiciste, pues me ha gustado bastante. Abusos de un mortifago lo había leído, pero luego no lo vi más TT... me gusta ese fics, aunque nos ea de leer cosas no-slash, aquel me gustaba. Y el último que has hecho está perfecto. Besos y gracias por tus reviews!

Cathain: hola!, gracias por el review. Vaya, eres una de las pocas que no les guste el h/d, a mi me encanta, pero el r/d también, y al no haber de ellos, decidí hacerlo yo. Jajaa, si, me gusta Garbage... También me gusta a Harry más parecido a Voldie, aunque trazado desde su personalidad (no me gusta abusar mucho de las características de los personajes...es decir, no me gusta distorsionarlas mucho)... vas a ver a harry más perverso... ojalá sigas leyendo, besos!

Less: hola, gracias por el comentario. Me gusta que disfrutes con el fics, ojalá sigas leyendo. Besos!

Fallen fan: Hola!, como estás?, gracias por el comentario. Bueno, las parejas aún no las defino, aunque r/d va definitivamente... de harry luego se sabrá más...y van a "tocar" más a draco (en más de varios sentidos), aunque él tampoco se quedará atrás. Besos y ojalá sigas leyendo!


	4. CAPITULO 4

S-I-G-U-I-E-N-D-O-T-E

Capítulo 4

"**/It echoes in my brain  
**

**I didn't mean it  
**

**pulses through my veins  
**

**I didn't mean it  
**

**I'm the one to blame  
**

**I didn't mean it  
**

**did too much cocaine  
**

**I didn't mean it/"**

Con inusitada lentitud fue despegando sus labios de aquella boca pulsando con algo parecido a la desesperación. Llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios, sintiendo la humedad tibia aún en ellos. Luego, con la misma siniestra pereza, dirigió sus ojos hacia Potter, para comprobar su mohín indescifrable, algo asqueado e incrédulo.

/Sí, sííí... Delicioso/

Volvió su atención a Weasley, notando sus mejillas pecosas enrojecidas y algo sudorosas, sus ojos entreabiertos y brillantes. Un deseo prohibido titilando allí. Perfecto. Había logrado dejar mudo a Potter. También al pobretón, pero aquello era otro asunto, mucho más entrelazado a su propio deseo anidando en algún lugar de su cerebro, corriendo involuntario por sus latidos.

Y sin saberlo, le sonrió a Ron, quien parpadeó confuso desde sus pestañas descoloridas.

Echó su delgado cuerpo hacia atrás, para contemplar por última vez la escena de Potter y Weasley luciendo desconcertados y, en algo, horrorizados y extasiados. Se marchó con pasos lentos, disfrutando de aquel sabor en su boca, de aquel temblor en su piel y de su sonrisa extrañamente dulce.

----.....-----.....----

Una tensión le torció parte de sus nervios al ver a Malfoy en puntillas, con sus delicados brazos anudando el cuello de Ron, mientras lo besaba. Un beso suave. No era ni apurado ni tenso. Un beso que poco tenía que ver con sus sensaciones al verlos besándose.

Sintió un odio mayor al ver el sonrojo involuntario y nervioso de su amigo, seguido por aquella retorcida inocencia que emanaba Malfoy al besarlo. La imagen le llegaba bella hasta la retina, para luego hacerla rodar a un asco forzado y tumultuoso, haciéndole contraer sus músculos, imposibilitándolo a realizar cualquier movimiento.

Asco. Odio. Asco. Odio. Asco. Odio.

... Nada agradable tras la escena, sólo la bilis subiendo por su garganta, dejándole un amargo sabor en el paladar.

Por primera vez degustaba del odio fundido con el asco de saber a su mejor amigo en manos sucias. En manos que quisiera hacerlas desaparecer.

Ron aún no sabía de su presencia. Mejor así. Se retiró antes que su amigo volteara y lo supiera observador de aquello horrible, de aquello que no podía ser. No con él... No con Malfoy...

/¿Por qué ÉL Ron?/

No le comentaría nada, pues tal vez sólo hubiese sido una juego de Malfoy y Ron, por su modo algo torpe de reaccionar, no había hecho nada. Quizás no tenía importancia aquello.

Aunque una idea fue trazando los espacios nublados de su mente. Debía enfrentar a Malfoy... Debía eliminar sus jugadas, al precio que fuera.

----......----....----.....—

Latía.

... Desde un lugar lejano latía el deseo despertado hacia Malfoy...

Ahora lo sentía, lo podía validar a través de los latidos de sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos, despertando ante aquella repentina ausencia de la boca de Malfoy.

Ahí estaba: Su temor acorralado y dejándolo en evidencia, inmovilizado.

Sólo latidos.

Ardor en sus ojos claros.

No reaccionó, sólo inmóvil. Sólo incapacitado a actuar.

Sus labios en los de Malfoy. Malfoy en sus labios. Su sabor. Su respiración gélida. Sus dedos enredados en su nuca, los suyos propios recorriendo aquella cintura, intentando estabilizar el peso de Malfoy contra el suyo. La presión deliciosamente liviana.

Y como un chispazo, la imagen de la sonrisa de Malfoy, media infantil, algo traviesa. Luego, su huida.

Claro, debía seguirlo. Exigirle una explicación... Un nuevo beso.

Cerró sus labios, abriendo bien sus ojos, para empezar a correr rumbo al camino de Malfoy, algo enceguecido por el nerviosismo de su estómago y el latir estrujándole las venas. Al doblar 0por un pasillo, lo vio caminando con sus movimientos elegantes.

Detuvo sus pasos, respirando agitado bajo el rubor de sus mejillas, sintiendo la asfixia de sus latidos acelerados. Aún así, no pensaba. Sus pensamientos eran una nube de nervios y gustos perversos hacia su deseo despertado, hacia su terror ahuyentado por aquel inesperado beso.

Lo iba a llamar, aunque su sonido luciera amorfo y ahogado. Sin embargo, al entreabrir sus labios para llamarlo, vio a Blaise Zabini apareciendo por una puerta al lado de Malfoy, quien sonrió cuando se le acercó con su gracia innata, típica de las serpientes.

Estrechó sus ojos, escondiéndose tras un pilar, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto y, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus palabras.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, vio a Draco reír, llevando una de sus finísimas manos a su boca, mientras Zabini lo tomaba de su contura, arrastrándolo contra una pared, acorralándolo en ella. Malfoy, divertido, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise, para empinarse a lamer su cuello, riendo.

--¿Y a qué se viene el buen humor, Draco?- ronroneó al sentir la sedosa lengua de Malfoy recorrer la piel sensible de cuello.

Ron apretó el paso de su respiración, sintiendo un bulto ardoroso acumularse en su garganta, llegándole ácido hasta sus ojos.

Zabini rodeó los costados de su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en el suave hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Draco.

--La realización de una pequeña venganza – Canturreó con voz tersa, abrazando de vuelta a Blaise.

Ron abrió enormes sus ojos luciendo, de pronto, opacos.

--¿Y contra quién?-

Draco jadeó despacio al sentir las caricias husmeando el borde de sus pantalones.

--Contra Potter... Y contra el insignificante pobretón ese- musitó con voz espesa y pausada.

Ron cerró un momento sus ojos, sintiendo algo en su interior quebrarse, aquel repentino valor para enfrentar su deseo se esfumó ante la revelación de Malfoy.

/Claro, después de todo, sólo soy el juego de su venganza/

El ardor recorrió sus latidos, los cuales se partieron magullados, hasta casi extinguirse. Suspiró inaudible. Una extraña sonrisa destiñó su rostro, como la mueca derrotada de alguien. Sólo un pensamiento rondó su cabeza...

... Aún estaba a tiempo de obviar sus sentimientos, hasta enterrarlos al olvido... Acaso fuese aquello, en algún momento, posible.

**/"This degeneration**

**mental masturbation"/**

Se retiró con pasos cansados, sin ser visto, oyendo de lejos las risas ahogadas de Malfoy y Zabini.

----.....----.....---

Blaise se apoderó de sus caderas estrechas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, hasta hacer que los irises plateados de Draco lo mirasen con un brillo dulce, aunque con aquella perversidad latente.

Logró descifrar algo más en aquella mirada fría de Malfoy.

--Hay algo más, ¿no? – escudriñó, acariciándole sus mejillas, en un toque inocente, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño. Draco negó con la cabeza, dudando – Sí, hay algo más- afirmó Blaise con ojos juguetones.

Draco recorrió el lugar con sus ojos inquietos, hasta sonreír con cierta derrota.

--Sí, hay algo más – se mordió sus labios, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de su amigo - ... Creo que me gusta...- Apretó aún más sus dientes contra sus labios, apareciendo un tenue rubor en sus mejillas- ...Weasley-

---...---....—

notas: Bien, al fin actualizo. Es un capítulo corto, pero se complica algo ma´s la historia. La frase del principio pertenece a "SLACKERBITCH" de Placebo, y la del medio, es de "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US" del mismo. Besos y ojalá dejen sus comentarios.

(por razones de tiempo no responderé reviews ésta vez, pero para la prox prometo las respuestas. Besos y muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman su tiempo leyendo y enviando comentarios!)


	5. cap 5

**-S I G U I E N D O T E -**

_Capítulo 5_

**_/"_** **_And I'm walking,_**

_**  
and crawling,  
**_

_**and so tired I'm insane.**_

_**  
I, I, I, I**_

_**  
I, I, I see**_

**_Blue skies are in my head_**.**_"/_**

_**  
**_

Lo siguió con ojos temblorosos cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto. La luz amortiguada le caía sobre su rostro pecoso, dándole un aire desolado a su expresión insondable. Lo miró aún más, con cierto temor rondándole por dentro, penándole de una manera entrelazada a la furia. Agudizó el brillo de sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos resplandecer de esa manera imposible a la luz de la noche.

/¿Dónde estabas…? Con él, ¿no?/

Y era ese silencio el que lo confirmaba, cuando lo veía sentarse cansado sobre su cama, quitándose el grueso chaleco de sus hombros anchos, resbalando luego su cabello por la frente. Ese aire descuidado y cansado.

Aquello era, el cansancio de la resignación.

/¿A qué, Ron?/

Un leve calor lo envolvió, cubriéndole las mejillas de rubor. No quería seguir hurgando en los encuentros nocturnos de su amigo. No quería divagar en sus salidas y en su rostro descompuesto.

Cerró sus ojos fingiendo que dormía.

Aún así, lo sintió removerse inquieto a su lado, acosado por el fantasma de quién sabía qué cosa… Con cuáles pensamientos se torcía durante sus horas desvelado, mientras lo creía dormido, ajeno a sus preocupaciones. Ron no lo sabía, pero él siempre lo sentía moverse.

Sus movimientos eran parte de él. Parte de sus propias pesadillas, donde, a diferencia de lo que todos creían, no eran sólo invadidas por el Señor Tenebroso.

Ahogó un sollozo contra la almohada, sintiendo sus ojos arder, presintiendo el mismo efecto en los ojos de su amigo, al sentirlo tensarse y contener la respiración abultada en la garganta.

/Sí, aquel mismo ardor/

---……-………-……-

Recorrió su perfil sabiéndolo distraído en la clase. Por más que intentaba ignorarlo, no podía evitar deslizar sus ojos por su expresión ausente… No después de haberle dicho aquello sobre Weasley.

Una vez más, intercaló la mirada desde su pálido perfil hasta el rostro pecoso del pobretón. Por más que lo veía no podía vislumbrar ningún atractivo, ningún brillo especial. El chico era única y totalmente ordinario. Incluso era algo tosco en facciones y modos.

Bufó para sus adentros, concentrándose en la clase, intentando de distraerse en los estudios y olvidar aquella mirada perdida hacia un lugar para nada favorable… Para ambos.

---……----……----……--

La luz atravesaba ligera por los vidrios pequeños de la pared, entre los barrotes de la firme construcción de las escaleras. Bajaba con pasos rápidos, temiendo que alguien lo encontrase a esas horas de la noche. Acostumbraba dar paseos nocturnos, sumergiéndose por pasillos desconocidos, buscando cosas, algún libro, algún objeto. Cualquier cosa útil.

Era extraño, aún con todo lo que poseía en la Mansión Malfoy, nada de verdadera utilidad podía valorar ahí.

Objetos de lujo. Libros antiquísimos de cómo usar las maldiciones prohibidas.

Sí, los objetos imperdonables… la información secreta, todo aquello abundaba. Por eso buscaba otras cosas, más pequeñas, menos subversivas. Aquellas cosas insignificantes que dotaban a Potter de un poder incalculable.

No creía en el poder nato. Sí en la educación bien moldeada. Sí en los objetos bien empleados. Sabía que Potter era un sujeto con suerte, nada más.

Aún así, a veces, en medio de sus retorcidas pesadillas, veía el poder del Niño Que Vivió surgido de un espacio inaccesible para él. Un poder que lo envolvía en un calor dulce, para luego transformarse en un viento gélido y letal, trizándole su piel pálida.

Sus incansables búsquedas nocturnas eran las mismas que le otorgaban aquel aire enfermizo, delicado, enmarcado con la tenue sombra de sus ojeras, de sus ademanes quietos, de sus movimientos algo tirantes. Aún con su elegancia, su modo de moverse parecía deslizarse con cierto desgano estudiado desde el cansancio.

Envolvió su bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, frotándose con sus manos enguantadas las mejillas, hasta provocarle un pálido rubor en ellas.

Sus pasos, de pronto, se detuvieron, en medio de los escalones resbaladizos, enfrentando con sus pupilas dilatadas los ojos claros de Weasley, quien lo miraba con un gesto irreconocible en su rostro pecoso.

Por un momento, sintió los latidos amontonarse sobre su pecho, produciéndole cierto mareo exquisito, traducido a un brillo inusual en sus ojos siempre fríos.

Escudriñó algo más, la fascinación jugando en sus ojos, haciéndolo esbozar débil una sonrisa. Pero algo la detuvo antes de que surgiera libre entre sus labios… Weasley temblaba bajo su ceño fruncido, bajo sus ojos oscurecidos en una furia dolida.

Miró sus manos, desnudas y empuñadas, algo tiritonas.

Parpadeó confundido, sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras sentía a Weasley avanzar hasta él, con pasos bruscos, algo torpes.

-Malfoy… - su voz se oyó áspera, como si algo la triturara desde adentro.

Draco elevó un poco su barbilla para verlo a la misma altura.

Las manos pálidas de Ron se irguieron con celeridad pasmosa hacia su garganta, encerrándola con una presión inexistente. Muy suave, como una caricia insultante.

-Nunca vuelvas…- Respiró un poco, nervioso- A besarme, ¿Me oyes?-

Sus labios muy juntos mientras le hablaba. La presión de esos dedos haciéndolo temblar deliciosamente.

-No te oyes muy convincente, Weasel – Siseó su apellido, aunque el resto lo hubiese deslizado con voz aterciopelada.

Esas uñas lo arañaron con cierta brusquedad controlada, para luego apretar algo más fuerte su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron un momento, sólo un poco, para luego encontrarse con la sonrisa de Weasley muy cerca de sus labios.

-No me incluyas en tu juego, Malfoy- Dijo mientras apretaba algo más sus dedos alrededor de aquella piel suave.

Elevó un poco su rodilla hasta llevarla entre los muslos trémulos de Draco, posesionándose entre su cuerpo pequeño, arrinconándolo contra la baranda de la escalera, sabiendo tras ella una altura aterrante.

-Me das asco- Escupió con voz temblorosa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Mientras miraba esos ojos grises asustados.

Algo dentro de Draco se quebró, mientras veía la expresión descompuesta del pelirrojo, casi sobre suyo, su cuerpo contra la baranda, tambaleándose entre el miedo y la rabia. Entre el miedo y el deseo.

Y sin pensarlo, sus manos enguantadas en terciopelo negro, se fueron hacia el cabello de Weasley, enredándose entre sus hebras pelirrojas, tirándolas, luego bajando hacia su nuca, sujetándose ahí, realizando un pequeño impulso, para luego hacer estrellar su rodilla en el abdomen del Gryffindor, haciéndolo doblarse en dolor, en un sonido de sus dientes apretados.

Jadeó un poco, enderezando su delgadísimo cuerpo, sintiendo sus ojos ardorosos, algo húmedos. Sus ojos relucían y Weasley, al verlo, sintió sus fuerzas trizarse, encaminándose hacia sus nervios anunciando su derrota ante aquel deseo, ante aquellas ganar de odiarlo y no poder hacerlo.

De pronto, Malfoy empuñó sus manos, alzando la derecha en un claro ademán de ataque, pero Ron fue más rápido, agarrando su muñeca antes que su puño se estrellara contra su mandíbula.

Lo arrastró hasta su cuerpo, pegándolo hacia él, sintiéndolo tenso y alerta a sus brazos rodeándolo. Sonrió al enterrar su cara entre su cabello platinado. Una euforia lo invadió, enloqueciéndolo, ejerciendo una presión aún más fuerte en su extraño abrazo.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco ceder ante el suyo, lo soltó, realizando de aquella deliciosa silueta un tropiezo desconcertado.

Lo miró a los ojos, por última vez, presintiendo su deseo, aquella inexplicable indefensión que parecía cubrirlo desde aquella noche en que lo golpearon.

-Harry tenía razón, tú sólo puedes provocar repulsión- Y se fue.

**_/"_****_I want to have capacity for you_**

_**  
And be elastic, elastic, to be elastic for you**_

_**  
Where is the line with you ?**_

_**I'm elastic for you**_

_**  
But enough is enough"/**_

_**------**_

**_notas: bien. Bien, ahora, supongo , la cosa se complicará algo más. La canción del principio pertenece a BT con Tori Amos, cuyo título es "Blues skies". La del final es "Where Is the line?" de Björk, . . _**

_**comentarios de lo que sea, ya saben, en los reviews. Besos. **_

_**RESPUESTAS:**_

Anny pervert snape: bueno, tu sabes que siempre te agradezco tus comentarios, me animan bastante : gracias. Va a ver más angst, pero también habrá romance, nos será tan negro como mis otras historias. Besos.

Fallen fan:Bueno, gracias por el review, la reacción de harry ya la viste, supongo que era de esperarse esa forma de reaccionar, no? ojalá te guste este capítulo, besos y sigue leyendo!

Vergel marina: gracias por el review, me ha animado bastante. Y no te preocupes, voy a terminarla, aunque me este constando. Supongo que la parte de las actualizaciones rápidas te fallé un poco, espero hacerlo ahora más seguido. Besos.

Cathain: hola!, gracias por el review. Bueno, bueno, los H/D tb son mis predilectos… pero ahora me he salido de mi línea usual para relatar este r/d, que son tb adorables. Besos y espero no te hayas aburrido.

Deftonsita: hola!, bueno, si, me he ido demorando en escribir los capítulos. Claroo, a Draco se le hará difícil volver a tener a ron entre sus lindos deditos. Besos y espero sigas leyendo.

Camilla potter: hola!, gracias por el review . Bueno, con respecto a h/r, puede que se de algo por ahí, más aún que blaise está cobrando algo de importancia entremedio. Te doy nuevamente una felicitación por tu one.shot, ya los sabes, te ha quedado perfecto. Besos.


	6. cap 6

Capítulo 6

_**/"I won't care for you**_

_**  
Like I'm really supposed to**_

_**  
There are things I'll do**_

_**  
That could really hurt you**_

**_  
Don't you just love goodbye_**s?"/

Su cabeza rodó hasta apuntar hacia el suelo, sus ojos abiertos y fijos en las baldosas de las escaleras. Sintió una parálisis en los nervios de su estómago, mientras de sus ojos surgía aquel brillo opaco de la humillación, brotando en lágrimas levísimas, arrastrándose por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

/_Repulsión…_Eso dijo… Asco. Asco. Asco/

Llevó sus dedos forrados en terciopelo hasta su cuello, imitando el agarre firme de las manos de Weasley hace unos momentos, mientras lo hería.

/Ganas de vomitar. De.no.verme. Él no quiere verme porque le doy asco/

Resbaló su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre uno de los escalones, hundiendo entre sus brazos su rostro, mientras sentía sus hombros temblar y removerse en algunos espasmos, en ciertos sollozos anulados desde su vergüenza, trazando el recuerdo de esos ojos hiriéndolo, de esa forma en que se creía inmune.

Sólo algo sabía: no iba a llorar. No más. La humillación, como le habían enseñado con tanta prolijidad, era algo que se reservaba y debía permanecer intacto desde algún lugar inaccesible. Para luego exteriorizarlo a través del único método que conocía: la venganza.

De un modo cruel y desentendido, sonrió, anticipándose a lo efectivo que iba a resultar su plan una vez despojado de sus sentimientos.

--…---……--………--

En el cajón de su velador volvió a guardar el pergamino arrugado que correspondía al Mapa del Merodeador. Sonrió complacido, con cierta satisfacción idiota jugando en su interior, provocándole un humor bastante similar al de la excitación despertada desde la crueldad.

Aunque al comienzo se había sentido con un dejo de culpabilidad al estar siguiendo a Ron, aquello se había diluido al ver los ojos de Malfoy quedos apuntando a las baldosas, con la posición más patéticamente derrotada que jamás había visto… Y que jamás se creyó capaz de disfrutar.

Lo planeó en tan sólo breves segundos, como un impulso imposible de retener al ver a Ron escabullirse de la pieza, en medio de la noche, con la mirada endurecida en sus ojos claros, mientras cerraba con una cautela inusual en él la puerta.

Ahí lo pensó: debía seguirlo.

Cogió el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a rastrear sus pasos. Cuando vio el nombre de Draco Malfoy muy cerca del de Ron, un temblor lo recorrió, haciéndole experimentar cierta ira desconcertada.

Intentó disminuir al máximo el sonido de su respiración filtrándose entre la tela, sabiéndose protegido bajo la capa. Sus pasos cercaron las dos figuras adolescentes, hasta casi poder tocarlos. Tal vez, si Ron no hubiese estado tan ensimismado con la visión de los ojos grises de Malfoy al frente, lo habría descubierto.

Pero a él no le importó el riesgo que corría al extra espiando a Ron. Sólo quería protegerlo y oír aquella conversación que estaba dejando el aire del ambiente espeso.

Su piel pareció pulsarle en repulsión cuando los vio muy juntos, los dedos de Ron trazando con una caricia la garganta de Malfoy, simulando estrangularlo con una ternura encubierta tras el odio.

Un gruñido murió antes de salir de sus labios rojos cuando oyó la voz de su amigo, diciéndole a Malfoy que le daba asco.

Una sonrisa extrañada surcó sus labios bajo la capa, sintiendo una nueva ola de placer envolverlo, mientras redoblaba sus pasos hacia la habitación, sabiendo a Ron a salvo… a salvo, por fin.

Una vez en su cama, pudo oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, mostrando una silueta oscura deslizarse por la habitación. Ron había vuelto, pero por la oscuridad, no pudo distinguir la expresión desesperada en su rostro pálido.

---……---….---..-

Su pelo iba suelto, algo húmedo por la lluvia, cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Harry y Ron la iban a esperar en la biblioteca, para avanzar en el trabajo de pociones que debían realizar. Sus ojos castaños miraban distraídos los colores filtrarse por las ventanas, esparciendo de una extraña luminosidad las paredes gruesas de la escuela.

No fue consciente de unos dedos pálidos que se alzaron sobre ella, hasta agarrarla del brazo y tirarla hacia un aula vacía. Cuando su menudo cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, contempló con un brillo amenazante a Draco malfoy parado al frente de ella, sus labios disminuidos en una sonrisa que se torcía hacia la crueldad.

-Buen día, Granger- su voz seguía sonando fría, con ese modo particular de arrastrar las palabras de un modo elegante.

Sus manos delgadas se apoyaron en el suelo, realizando un ligero impulso para incorporarse. Miró con calma complacida a Malfoy, sabiéndolo incapaz de hacerle algún daño. Ella lo sabía, era más hábil que él.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono áspero seguía pareciendo sereno.

Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa, meneando grácilmente su cabeza, sus suaves mechones cayéndole sobre sus ojos plateados. De pronto, Draco hizo un tenue ademán, apareciendo tras él las figuras grotescas de Crabbe y Goyle, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los ojos castaños pasaron de la calma al temor con una velocidad pasmosa.

---….---….---….--…-

Sus pies se habían detenido tras una puerta a unos pasos de las escaleras donde Malfoy se encontraba. Le fue inevitable reprimir el impulso de mirarlo una vez que le había dicho aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se dilataron al verlo caer hacia el suelo, su cuerpecito delgado medio tambaleante, mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

Una sensación ilegible lo envolvió al verlo temblar, sus hombros trémulos, viéndose reducido y abultado sobre las escaleras. En otras circunstancias, en algún momento pasado, habría gozado con tan sólo verlo en esa posición.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de una neblina espesa, enfocando aquella figura pequeña y destruida, alejándola de cualquier espacia, sólo ese cuerpo estaba mostrándosele ante sus ojos enormes.

Por un momento, creyó que su deseo nunca iba a volver a sentirse así de despierto nunca más.

Por una sólo vez pareció comprender la belleza de la derrota.

Y ella estaba encarnada en el cuerpo de Malfoy, como una figura envuelta bajo la humillación, hacia temblores iluminándolo.

Se mordió sus labios gruesos, reprimiendo aquel anhelo de ir a rodear con sus brazos su espalda, aniquilando el efecto de sus propias palabras que lo habían lastimado a ambos.

Ahora, sólo podía intentar olvidar, acaso aquello estuviese estipulado dentro de sus posibilidades.

Dirigió su vista hacia Harry, quien estaba sentado a su lado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, mientras leían algunos libros de pociones. Harry había estado de muy buen humor, ni siquiera parecía haberse cerciorado la tardanza de Hermione, bajo las insistentes miradas que los ojos claros de Ron le dirigían al reloj de la biblioteca.

--…---…---..-

-¡Cobarde!, ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- por primera vez, su voz sonaba algo quebrada, como si el miedo la estuviera partiendo.

-Creo que no estás en posición de decirme cobarde, Granger- el rencor cobró matiz en su tono-además, tampoco sería adecuado. Ustedes a mi me golpearon entre tres… Y yo, aún, no te he tocado.

Hermione sonrió.

-Claro, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?- su voz era cada vez más ácida, cada vez más afectada por el temor.

Draco se encogió de hombros, con cinismo, con una ingenuidad despedazada una vez que su sonrisa apareció.

-Maldito cobarde…- Musitó Hermione, mientras veía con impotencia como sus labios temblaban por el miedo… hacia Malfoy.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y sus ojos se le humedecieron, una sonrisa ligera la desconcertó. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Malfoy, quien reía despacio y encantador. De sus ojos castañas brillaron unas lágrimas que terminaron por rodar, muy quietas, muriendo sobre sus pómulos levantados.

Esta vez, Malfoy ya no reía, sólo dejó el rastro de su sonrisa esparcido en el lugar, mientras realizaba un ademán a Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione cerró sus ojos, esperando los golpes, o algún hechizo.

Cuando los abrió, luego de unos segundos, comprobó que Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas habían desaparecido.

Por fin lo comprendió, rodando de sus ojos más lágrimas. Malfoy sólo había querido asustarla y dejar a su miedo expuesto ante sus ojos grises. Y ahí estaba, la humillación, haciéndola temblar con inusitada impotencia.

**_/" I's sometimes just like sleeping _**

_**  
curling up inside my private tortures **_

_**  
Inestle into pain **_

_**  
hug suffering **_

_**  
caress every ache **_

_****_

I Play dead

_**it's stops the hurting"/**_

notas: ¿qué pensaban, que malfoy le iba a destrozar su linda carita?... no, supongo que tengo una imagen algo más retorcida de él, que no va por los bajos lados de la violencia física. Cualquier comentario, ya lo saben.

La canción del comienzo es "156" de MEW… la otra es "Play Dead" de Björk.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Fallen fan: gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews!... claro, las cosas se van complicando, y ahora cada vez más. Harry , ahora, piensa que Ron no quiere a draco, por lo que vio a medias en las escaleras. Ron, por lo demás, cuando se entere de lo de Hermione también se har´ça un jnuevo embrollo. **_

_**Espero tus comentarios, besos!**_

**_Cathain: gracias por tus reviews!, me animan bastante. Por lo que veo, tenemos gustos musicales algo similares . Draco pierde terreno, pero él, también, sabe como recuperarlo. En cuanto a Ron, el pobre tendrá días complicados. Ojalá disfrutes este capítulo. Besos!_**

**_Al mail que puedes enviarme el dibujo es a: _****_rei00ayanamiyahoo.es_******

_**Me encantaría verlo!**_


	7. cap 7

Capítulo 7

_**/"And we gave it time**_

_**All eyes are on the clock**_

_**But time takes too much time**_

_**Please make the waiting stop"/**_

Sus manos temblorosas iban bajo su túnica, estrujándose los dedos nerviosos. Sus ojos inquietos, enrojecidos. Cuando salió del aula vacía había observado para todos lados, pero nadie estaba cerca. Malfoy se había esfumado. Sintió rabia consigo misma. La vulnerabilidad le era ajena y estar sintiéndola ahora, de ese modo, le era repulsivo.

Sus pasos iban cautos hacia la biblioteca. Había decidido no decirle nada ni a Harry ni a Ron. Por un lado, sabía que se lo merecía y Malfoy, no había sido especialmente cruel. Su venganza había sido estudiada con la misma elegancia con que se deslizaba. En cambio, ellos, lo habían destruido con un sadismo torpe.

Un rubor cubría sus mejillas, junto con esa mueca de derrota tras la humillación. Cuando dobló hacia la puerta que daba a la biblioteca, contempló los puestos alineados, donde la cabeza pelirroja de Ron se erguía, mirándola con ojos preocupados. Harry estaba leyendo, pero cuando la vio llegar, le sonrió.

Respondió a la sonrisa con un amago trémulo, sintiendo de inmediato sus ojos humedecerse, la ira cayéndole sobre ellos con un peso abrumador. Cuando Ron notó sus ojos, de pronto, oscuros y llorosos, apretó los puños bajo la mesa, presintiendo la razón de ello.

Harry frunció su ceño, preocupado.

Cuando Hermione intentó decir algo, de sus ojos rodaron lágrimas. Se mordió los labios, sabiéndose impotente. Se sentó temblorosa en el asiento, enterrando su cara avergonzada entre sus manos. Ron se incorporó, abrazándola, acariciándole su espalda que se convulsionaba con una quietud siniestra.

-Hijo de puta… - sollozó de pronto, sabiendo que le sería imposible guardar silencio al respecto.

Harry acarició su varita, mientras le tocaba su pelo castaño, calmándola. El brillo de sus ojos verdes fue decayendo, hasta convertirse en un color fríamente vidrioso. Mientras que Ron, salía corriendo de la biblioteca, sus dientes apretados en una furia ciega.

-……-……-……-

Draco le sonrió a Crabbe y Goyle cuando pasaron a su lado, sus ojos estaban iluminados por la luz de invierno, pareciendo más plateados bajo la sombra de sus pestañas. El recuerdo de la imagen de Granger era lo que lo hacía sonreír, de aquel modo cruel, entrelazado a la ingenua satisfacción.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se sentó al lado de Pansy, permitiéndole a ella posesionarse de sus labios en un beso delicado. Cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía el cuerpo femenino sobre sus muslos, meciéndose con una extraña fineza. El roce le era estimulante, sin embargo, lo fue más aún el trasladar las imágenes al momento de cuando había besado a Weasley.

La suavidad de Parkinson le era deliciosa, pero de su cabeza no podía salir la ansiedad de probar algo irascible.

Roces bruscos/

El ondular de dos caderas masculinas.

/El encuentro violento…/

El chasquido y los besos urgentes, mordiendo y exigiendo paso hacia su piel pálida. Dejando escurrir la humedad hacia la piel pecosa, hacia sus modos aturdidos. El roce violento.

Gimió sobre el hombro de Pansy, ignorando, a su vez, su movimiento cada vez más rápido.

Los besos y el roce de su cuerpo contra el de ese aborrecible pobretón.

/Roce odiado… sin ternura…/

Al abrir sus ojos y fijarse en las mejillas enrojecidas de Pansy, algo dentro de él se quebró. Sintió náusea. La empujó con suavidad, yéndose hacia los jardines.

Sus ojos iban crispados, mientras corría por los pastos, sintiendo una ligera llovizna cubrirlo. Se odió por aún desearlo, por querer trasladar su desprecio a una ternura que creía inexistente.

/Aún sigue… Todavía no sales de mi, imbécil/

Hasta que, de repente, unos dedos se sepultaron con brutal fuerza en la carne de sus brazos, mientras era arrastrado contra el suelo. Al instante, en medio de su confusión paralizada, sintió el peso súbito de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, inmovilizándolo.

-…-…-..-…..—

Sus pasos iban rápidos por los pasillos, su pelo agitado en el aire por la velocidad. La respiración transformada en un jadeo exasperado. Los ojos nublados, algo desorientados mientras corría buscándolo.

/Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde/

Malfoy había dañado a Hermione, no sabía de qué modo precisamente, pero podía imaginárselo: algo cruel y bajo, como todo lo que podía esperarse de una serpiente.

Sus ojos se volvieron rutilantes al ver cruzar rápido la figura pequeña de Malfoy, acaso también agitado mientras corrían sus piernas delgadas. Esta vez no sonrió, sólo apretó más los dientes, volviendo a sus labios de un tono rojizo, agazapándose los insultos desde su garganta ardorosa.

Lo siguió, aún corriendo, sin importarle ser visto por él.

Cuando lo tuvo a dos palmos suyos, se lanzón contra él, cogiéndolos de sus brazos delicados, arrojándolo hacia el suelo, para ver, en medio de la euforia de la ira, como su pequeño cuerpo rebotaba desconcertado sobre el pasto húmedo. Por un mínimo instante, se fijó en su posición indefensa, en cómo aquella imagen lo acosaba de noche inexplicablemente.

Sin pensarlo más, dejó a su propio cuerpo derrumbarse sobre el de Malfoy, sentándose sobre sus muslos temblorosos, para luego, con una de sus manos, cogerlo de ambas muñecas, inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza. Con su mano libre aferró su barbilla, arañando parte de sus mejillas en el proceso.

Contempló, todavía furibundo, como aquellos ojos grises seguían brumosos, intentando de a poco enfocar. Apretó aún más sus uñas en su mentón, obligándolo a dirigir su visión hacia sus ojos buscándolo crispados.

De pronto, sintió el jadeo agitado de Malfoy, verificando su temor brillando en sus ojos.

Sonrió complacido, ejerciendo más presión en la piel de su rostro y en la de sus muñecas. Empujando un poco más contra el cuerpo bajo suyo, presintiendo su temblor.

-Cobarde… - Escupió con voz pastosa.

El parpadeo confuso de Malfoy le respondió, impacientándolo.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione, Hijo de puta- esta vez chilló, colérico, desahogando su impotencia.

Draco se removió bajo su cuerpo, moviendo sus brazos para soltarse del firme agarre, pero fue inútil. De pronto, levantó uno de sus pies, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el estómago de Weasley, logrando que sus manos cedieran la presión.

Intentó escabullirse, sin embargo, Ron lo volvió a sujetar, mientras lo miraba con una expresión indecible en sus ojos claros.

Unos segundos pasaron, sin decirse nada, hasta que le tensión en el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a diluirse, aflojando su resistencia, anulándola por completo. Ron abrió más sus ojos, la expectación bailando en sus irises.

-No le hice nada- musitó con voz apagada, el cansancio haciéndose evidente en lo oscuro que se volvieron sus ojos.

Ron lo estudió, desconfiado, intentando traspasar aquella inexpresión sobrepasada por la derrota. Y sin saber por qué, le creyó, volviendo sus ojos nítidos bajo la llovizna que cada vez se hacía más aguda sobre ellos, esparciendo su rumor húmedo arriba de sus cuerpos.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios, para luego enterrar su rostro entre el cuello de Malfoy, succionando su olor con inusitada desinhibición, su temor al deseo ahuyentado al ser conciente de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, moviéndose incitante al respirar.

Draco abrió enorme sus ojos, sintiendo su piel erizada al contacto de la respiración de Weasley en su cuello. Hasta que Ron soltó sus muñecas, para llevar ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo, deslizando un roce torpe contra su piel protegida bajo la ropa.

Entrecerró sus ojos, una sonrisa apareciendo sobre su boca pequeña. Y sin pensarlo, llevó sus brazos hacia el suelo, extendiéndolos, abandonándose al toque desesperado de esas manos recorriéndolo. Abandonándose a la humedad de esa lengua rodando sobre la piel sensible de su garganta, donde su respiración era un tumulto nervioso y extasiado.

_**/"Tempted by fear**_

_**And I won't hesitate**_

_**The time is now**_

**_And I can't wait"/_**

**_Notas: bueno, bueno, algo más de la pareja en cuestión, aunque no digo que con esto las cosas vayan a des-complicarse. Ya se verá. Las citas del principio y del final, corresponden al tema "The time is now", de Moloko. _**

**_Cualquier sugerencia, un review. _**

Cathain: Oh, es realmente extraño que te reboten los mails con los dibujos… Quizás te di mal mi correo T.T… En fin, me alegra que sigas la historia. Yo, en realidad, también la publico en slasheaven, por eso no había actualizado acá… Pero lo voy a seguir haciendo en ambas páginas.

Besos y espero que sigas leyendo! (mi correo es rei00ayanamiyahoo.es es que parece que antes no le había puesto los guiones abajo)

Lourdes: gracias por leer y dejar un review!... bueno, pronto habrá mayor acercamiento de ambos. Besos!

Fantasma de la niebla: jajaja, no voy a poder responderte a la pregunto con respecto a los sentimientos de harry, pues luego se revelará. Gracias por tu comentario!


	8. cap 8

Capítulo 8

**/"Excite me, ignite me**

**  
Oh and you know,**

**  
I miss you, I kiss you**

**  
Oh and you know**

****

Black cherry

**  
Black cherry**

**  
Stone"/**

Comenzó a respirar suave cerca del oído de Ron, mientras lo sentía sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, su cara pecosa en contacto con su mejilla. No quiso moverse, permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos enormes mirando al cielo, la suave llovizna cayéndole sobre sus pestañas, sobre su pelo echado hacia atrás.

Por un momento, no pudo reaccionar.

Hasta que vinieron a su cabeza imágenes de aquella noche en las escaleras. Los ojos de Weasley crispados, su voz pastosa hablándole sobre el asco de verlo… El asco de aquel beso.

De pronto, sus ojos se oscurecieron, entrecerrándose bajo la sombra de sus pestañas curvadas. Se mordió el labio inferior, para luego retorcerse bajo el peso del pobretón, sus brazos en su pecho, intentando quitárselo de encima. Sus piernas fueron a rodar sobre las caderas de Weasley, agitándolas, como si con ello pudiese sacárselo de sobre su cuerpo.

Ron jadeó muy cerca de sus labios, sus ojos celestes brillantes lucieron confusos, concentrándose en la extraña distancia que había puesto el cuerpo delicado de Malfoy.

Cuando por fin vio esos ojos grises, no pudo resistirse a besarlo.

Una vez más volvió aquel sabor dulcemente cruel de la boca de Draco. Un beso casi casto, si no fuera por sus manos aferrando los muslos del Slytherin, intentando traspasar la aspereza de la túnica para llegar a su piel, a esa sedosidad absorbente que lo acosaba en sus sueños.

/En esas pesadillas transpiradas y violentas/

El sabor de Malfoy y el inminente rechazo, cuando, de improviso, lo pateó en su entrepierna, haciéndolo recogerse en dolor, echándose a un lado, dejándole el camino libre a un Draco con ojos brillantes y tiritones.

Lo vio entre sus ojos entrecerrados. Una imagen trizada que se iba destiñendo en una furia desconcertada.

Una vez más la imagen lo conmovió por lo bella.

Había algo en Malfoy que le hacía pensar en el dolor, en la angustia de saberse indefenso ante su imagen avasalladora. Intuía el daño que le iba a provocar Draco si sus pasos se seguían ciñendo hacia él.

Conocía su crueldad, aquella perversidad inocente de sus modos.

Y aquello lo seducía más.

Cuando logró enfocar mejor, Malfoy ya estaba de pie y totalmente compuesto en su postura erguida. Sólo sus ojos seguían trémulos. Un sonrisa vio aparecer en sus labios finos, luego, lo sintió sobre su cuerpo aún tendido. Sentado sobre sus caderas, estaba la figura de Draco, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad siniestra.

Y muy despacio se fue inclinando hacia sus labios entreabiertos, hacia su respiración estimulada por la cercanía del otro.

Sólo un roce. Casi tibio.

/…El mismo frío de mis pesadillas. El roce seco/

Luego la risa de Draco al incorporarse e irse con su deslizar ondulante.

Un suspiro atragantado surgió de su garganta, mientras sus ojos se humedecían ocultos en la llovizna que caía sobre su cuerpo.

-…-….-………---..—

Había abandonado al pobretón ese con una sonrisa surcando sus delicadas facciones, sin embargo, su ademán se fue tornando casi desesperado al llegar a uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Su piel la sentía temblorosa, al igual que su respiración apilada en su pecho, sus latidos debatiéndose convulsivamente.

En una esquina apoyó su cuerpo en un pilar, oyendo las voces del resto de los estudiantes muy lejos de allí. Lo gélido del día le devolvió, de algún modo, la calma, esbozando una débil sonrisa torcida.

Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos completamente, encontrándose con otros verdes que lo miraban impasiblemente insultantes desde su flequillo cubriéndolos.

Su sonrisa se borró, apareciendo, en cambio, aquella expresión exasperadamente serena, aunque alerta.

Potter había avanzado unos pasos, hacia donde Draco se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Su mano derecho se elevó hasta descansar en el hombro del Slytherin, sintiéndolo tensarse a su contacto.

-Buen día, Malfoy… - musitó con voz quieta, estudiando el brillo danzante en los ojos de Draco.

Malfoy se apartó, empujando con su muñeca la mano de Potter en su hombro. Iba a retirarse, cuando la misma mano volvió a tocar su piel, ésta vez la de su brazo, apretándolo con suave fuerza, impidiéndole irse.

-No te metas con nosotros, Malfoy – ahora estaba siseando, su voz casi partiéndose al temblor de la ira- Ni con Hermione… ni con Ron…-

Draco abrió enorme sus ojos, sintiendo el aire apretarse en su garganta al oírlo escuchar el nombre del pobretón con cierta furia gélida. Aún de espaldas de Potter, una sonrisa iluminó sus pálidas facciones.

Con cierto cuidado rió, mientras giraba su cuerpo al encuentro de Potter, quien lo contemplaba con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos desconcertados.

Avanzó unos pasos más, hasta quedar a un palmo de Harry, aún riendo suavemente, sus ojos luciendo, de pronto, traviesos en su maldad ingenua.

-¿A qué te refieres con **_meterse_, **Potter? – inquirió casi ronroneante, sus labios moviéndose al hablar con cierta delicadeza erótica.

Harry ejerció más fuerza contra su brazo.

-No juegues conmigo, Malfoy- dijo sonriendo, aunque su voz temblase furibunda.

-Yo no juego contigo, Potter…- Rodó sus ojos por el lugar, ladeando su cara, para luego parpadear desesperadamente lento- Aunque eso no diga que no juegue con alguien más…

Harry entendió el mensaje, olvidándose por un momento de su compostura fría, haciendo estrellar el suave cuerpo de Draco contra el pilar, ocasionando un delicioso ruido seco al chocar en él.

-Déjalo en paz, no te metas con él- Le susurró muy cerca de su boca, sus ojos verdes luciendo bellísimos desde su ira desbocada.

Draco estrechó sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir oscuros por entre sus pestañas. Sus manos aferraban el pilar, intentando sostenerse tras el golpe que había sufrido su espalda.

-Demasiado tarde, Potter- su sonrisa se tornó de pronto extática.

Los dedos de Harry soltaron esa carne blanda, volviendo a su rostro su ademán frío que poseía cuando tenía a Malfoy cerca.

No quiso oír más. Malfoy sólo alardeaba. Se retiró del lugar con inusitada celeridad.

Cuando lo vio irse, cierta satisfacción volvió a iluminar su rostro.

--…--…..--….-…-

Era uno de esos sueños y se removía inquieto.

El suave sonido de la noche era un arrullo que alimentaba a sus pesadillas. Sus pesadillas dulces. La humedad lo invadía desde la excitación, haciéndolo temblar sudoroso.

En sus sueños siniestros la figura de Malfoy se desplegaba y se extendía bajo la suya. Suavidad violenta en sus roces, en las caricias arañando.

Porque eran esos muslos los que lo atrapaban, y lo hacían enloquecer en sus sueños, despertando aún afiebrado y deseando aquella piel suave.

Los gemidos y la piel vibrante bajo la suya.

/Debajo de mí. Debajo de mí/

Porque sus pesadillas sólo eran el recuerdo de que no era odio lo que sentía, sino un deseo que jugaba a despedazarlo con pasmosa lentitud ignorada.

/" **_/"Your favourite passion_**

_**Your favourite game**_

_**Your favourite mirror**_

_**Your favourite slave**_

_**I'm hanging on your words**_

_**living on your breath**_

_**feeling with your skin**_

_**Will I always be here"/**_

----

notas: siento la tardanza, espero actualizar pronto. La canción del principio es "Black Cherry" de Goldfrapp y la segunda es "In your Room" de Depeche Mode (ji ji ).


	9. cap 9

Capítulo 9

**/"Where is your heart? where is your heart gone to? **

**  
Tear me apart **

**  
Tear me apart from you **

**  
You laugh the light I cry the wound **

**  
In gray afternoons"/ **

/De súbito se trepó a sus caderas, sentándose sobre ellas, moviéndose suave, aquel roce sugerente de ambos. Un jadeo murió entre sus labios apretados. Un gemido ahogado al echar su garganta hacia atrás, extendiendo su cuello hacia la inestabilidad de la caricia, de su ingle jugando con la de Weasley medio adormilado sobre sus sábanas.

Suspiró al sentir las manos ásperas sobre sus muslos desnudos, vagando y rodeando el límite de sus nalgas. Sus movimientos ansiosos, cada vez más trémulos.

Presentía la sonrisa del pobretón, muy cerca de la suya. /

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con Blaise durmiendo pegado a su cuerpo. Sonrió al contacto familiar, a esos brazos rodeándolo con sutil deseo.

Enterró su nariz en el hueco del cuello de su amigo, oliéndolo, sintiéndose cada vez más lejos de ese sueño. Ese sueño conducido hacia el dolor de saberse solo ante su deseo.

Había algo más que el odio. Había algo más de extraño deseo. Y lo sabía. Y se asustaba. Y prefería abrazarse más a Zabini.

/Blaise al alcance… inofensivo/

Depositó suave un beso cerca de la clavícula donde descansaba, sin sospechar que Blaise estaba despierto, mordiéndose sus labios con vibrante deseo.

--….---……--…-

**/" You see I spy for a living and I specialise in revenge**

**  
On taking the things I know will cause you pain."/**

Sus ojos plateados relucieron en la pequeña apertura de la ventana entreabierta.

Extraña rabia danzando en su estómago, viajando con siniestra celeridad hasta sus pupilas, las cuales parecieron disminuirse en medio del plomo de sus irises.

Ver a Potter rodeando con sus delgados brazos los hombros de Weasley no era placentero. Mucho menos lo era ver la respuesta sinuosa del pobretón al alcanzar la estrecha cintura y anudarse a ella. Podía distinguir la sonrisa de infantil orgullo en los labios de Potter.

La sonrisa patéticamente ingenua de Weasley… Así, despejada de cualquier emoción oscura.

/Sin odio… Despejado/

El aula vacía de Transfiguración, salvo por ambas siluetas abrazándose.

Los espiaba por mera casualidad. Caminando oyó la voz inconfundible de Potter y le fue inevitable acudir a verlos. El placer morboso del voyerismo atenuado por los celos.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

La escena se desplomó ante sus ojos con lentísima suavidad.

Los brazos se despegaron al tiempo que veía al pelirrojo murmurarle algo a Potter. Algo que se perdió en medio de sus ojos siguiéndolos incesantes.

Pero ahí estaban, separados, mientras Weasley se retiraba con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios.

Aquel chasquido inexplicable de sus celos desapareció al ver a Potter solo en el aula, mirando con los ojos en blanco los pupitres ridículamente ordenados.

De pronto, unos pasos se detuvieron con brusquedad detrás suyo.

Y con una sonrisa, contuvo la respiración tornándose agitada, reconociendo aquel olor materializándose atrás suyo, muy creca.

---…---…--..—

El calor de los brazos de Harry era agobiante.

Se abandonaba a él y prefería cerrar los ojos, presintiendo la caricia que no llagaba, que se arqueaba hacia un vano intento, muerto mucho antes de su comienzo.

Cuando el calor era demasiado brumoso, abría sus ojos, haciéndolos bailar por los espacios vacíos, rodando de un lugar a otro.

Así fue esta vez. Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar, como hipnotizados por un magnetismo móvil.

Lentamente, fue separándose de Harry, ahuyentado por su calor asfixiante. Se excusó torpemente, saliendo por la puerta con nerviosa rapidez. No quería tenerlo cerca, no ahora, no mientras deseaba a uno de los peores enemigos de su mejor amigo y fingía, mientras tanto, que nada sucedía.

Ya ni siquiera podía decir que odiaba a Malfoy.

Incluso el odio iba entrelazada a esa extraña emoción al verlo, a ese calor inexplicable de posesión, de cierta ternura, aunque retorcida, ternura al fin.

Y no estaba bien.

No con Harry abrazándolo, ignorando lo que realmente ocurría.

Salió al patio, su corazón agitado, su nerviosismo bailando en su estómago, produciéndole un malestar prolongado a noches de insomnio y pesadillas.

Sus ojos rodaron alrededor, hasta encontrar frente a una ventana la silueta de Malfoy, en puntillas y su barbilla empinada espiando con una sonrisa torcida un aula que reconoció de inmediato.

En otro momento hubiese sentido rabia por haber encontrado espiándolo, sin embargo, verlo así le provocó un enternecedor placer, haciéndolo encaminar sus pasos hasta donde él se encontraba.

--…---…-..—

Sintió de inmediato el placer inconfundible de aquellos dedos cercando sus hombros, para luego sentirlos aferrados a la piel cercana a sus clavículas. Se paralizó un momento, sus ojos enormes y atentos, mirando a través del cristal de la ventana a Potter salir despreocupado.

Una fuerza superior a la suya maniobró su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta sentir su espalda estrellada contra el cuerpo de otro.

--¿Qué hacías, Malfoy? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando? – por primera vez, la voz de Weasley sonó terriblemente elegante, congelándolo con su aliento rozando su oído.

No pudo responder, simplemente agachó un poco su cabeza, presintiendo aquel tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas.

De pronto, Ron lo giró, para encontrarse con sus ojos mirándolo juguetones, con cierto aire resignado y travieso en sus irises celestes.

Draco le sonrió, encantado.

Por un momento, el odio pareció diluido.

Weasley fue bajando sus manos hasta anudar sus dedos en la cintura de Malfoy, quien, instintivamente, se arqueó hacia atrás, llevando ambos brazos hacia la nuca de Ron, aún sonriendo, cierta timidez reflejada en su rubor.

No obstante, pese a la sutil vergüenza que pudo sentir, besó a Weasley en sus labios, saboreando ese sabor desquiciante, entregado de manera inconsciente a la caricia que el pobretón, ahora, deslizaba a través de su espalda cada vez más arqueada.

Ron sonreía contra los labios de Malfoy, extrañado de su sabor dulce. Respondió al beso con hambre, deslizando su lengua por la piel de sus mejillas, haciendo vagar a sus manos por el cuerpo de Draco, quien gemía quedamente sobre su boca.

Nada parecía ensuciarlos en ese momento… Salvo los ojos de Potter mirándolos a lo lejos, sus manos empuñadas temblando en ira.

/"Demasiado tarde, Potter"/ resonaron las palabras de Malfoy en su mente.

/Sí, demasiado tarde, imbécil/

**/"I will come to you, I will come to you  
**

**I will take you from this sickness, dinner parties and champagne  
**

**I'll hold your body and make it sing again, come on - sing again, let's sing again.  
**

**Oh yeah, cause I spy"/**

**Notas: disculpen la demora, pero la historia me está costando. La canción del principio es "Tear" de los Smashing Pumpkins. La del medio y la del final pertenecen a "I Spy" de Pulp. **

**Nos vemos. **


End file.
